Believe
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: I've always knew that I'd die young…but to die—this content?" One choice, one dream, one life it all depends on this one night. Boys growing into men all have one dream, for one night there lives will begin, and end in the hands of Serenity Tsukino
1. Myth

Hey all do you still remember my fic called Believe? I've decided to rewrite it; the concept is the same except the fact that this would be a bit more…exotic? Eccentric? Dark? I began that fic earlier this last year; much earlier and I can't seem to get a single idea to continue.; to add to that, I only got to chapter 1! I do hope that you enjoy this story and I do hope that I will finish it. So far my little below vast collection of writings have never been finish as of yet. I could never seem to finish anything, although I am trying, and I am determined to finish everything I that began writing. Now lets move to the actual story

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Title- **_Believe_**

Pairing One- **_Sieya & Usagi_**

Paring Two- **_Mamoru & Usagi_**

**_Final Paring_**- Undecided

Prologue- **_Myth_**

**_Summary_**- _Growing up in such small village had lead people to tell stories of their own childhood experience. Women grow up to despise this little place they call home, and the reason behind that? _

* * *

_Watch as this tear falls into empty space  
See it fall into life's nameless place  
Can you see the sparkle as it catches the light  
That sparkle once was happiness that is no longer in sight  
As it falls watch it, its color has changed  
From blue to bright red, it has a wide range  
  
There it goes all alone, it continues to fall  
With it, it takes the emotion, the emotion of all  
Wait, can you hear it? A sob has broke free  
Has shook the lungs cold, but yet it continues to be  
Here it comes, a force has been built between the eye  
A wall of shear water, it's now time to cry  
  
A shudder, a scream, darkness envelops your soul  
The darkness of the night has taken its toll_

_—Sweett __(1)_

There lies a myth that's has been pasted down from centuries to each member of the male family. You can't escape your life but for one night when that fateful day comes you turn eighteen. As the clock strikes twelve you're taken away in the arms of a masked angel. The chimes from the clock, each breath you take are from those very lips that are meant to take your life away. Your single goal is to get away, to keep your heart for another day.

As easy as that sounds you can't, so many stay trapped in her arms believing that there in heaven, but in reality there in the mist of hell. You can't help but to stay away, your mind grows weak as your body takes control. Every minute, every second the torment of death comes to haunt you. To grow old with your love ones is too much of a dream to accomplish.

Her cloak of silver locks covers your body, as her own flesh stays trapped in your embrace. You would never dream to die this young, but to die this content? Her eyes of blue look at you in such an angelic way that one would never wonder how devious her life really is—

This is where my story begins…boys' growing in haste to meet the day when they turn that fateful age. A demon, a siren…no name can truly describe her. Is she an angel trapped in heavens grasp? Or is she a devil in the burning fires of hell?

There's a catch you see—

A face of an angel that no one has ever lived to tell.

You have a choice, live by her side, life without her, and of course the choice of death—

…

**_A shudder, a scream, darkness envelopes your soul  
The darkness of the night has taken its toll_**

…

_ Can you hear it?_

_ The clock struck twelve—_

* * *

**_A/N_**- Wow, well I didn't plan to write this, but I did. I do hope that you enjoy! And please leave me a review!

**_(1)-_** That poem up there doesn't belong to me, beautiful ne? I loved it. Well the authoress of that poem is Sweett; all ownership is up to her. I own nothing sadly enough for I am merely a child. Hehe. Which I'm hoping to stay. This story is mine though! Look at me I'm talking away the copyright space!

Next Chapter- **_Birth_**

**_Summary_**- A day when a demon is born…is a day when all hell breaks loose.

**_A/N_**- Not much of a summary…I know. Hope you guys liked it, review please! Do you think its dark?

Leave me something!


	2. Birth

Pairing One- **_Sieya & Usagi_**

Paring Two- **_Mamoru & Usagi_**

**_…………………………………………._**

**_Final Paring_**- Undecided

…………..

Chapter One- **_Birth_**

**_Summary_**- _A day when a demon is born…is a day when all hell breaks loose. A birth is such a joy filled occasion…and on a certain date it sealed the fate of two souls—_

* * *

Thunder rang through the air at an early hour of mere twilight. It was June sixth, a blood filled hour as screams echoed through the shifted air. There was something strange about this night. It wasn't the weather, and it wasn't the sounds—maybe it was just a certain feeling that a mother would get as one would put there child to bed. Or maybe it was feeling of the wind, prickling gently against ones skin. Maybe it was the smell of blood, or the sight of it for that matter…that seeped through the wounds of a gifted child. 

_Can you hear the screams that break through the night?_

_Can you hear the laughter that no longer in sight?_

She was born to a kind lady, but on that night she was taken away. The shrill cries of mother's woe, the shrill screams of pain and agony. Sweat mingled in with blood, after hours of screaming and pain the cry of a baby was music to her ears, but a second later—the cries stopped. There, wrapped in a warm blanket was a baby engulf in darkness, in the arms of the enemy.

What could a common woman do? Beg? Plea? The grandfather clock stood in moonlight's glow, ticking away, quietly…gently. Time slipped through her fingers, and the last she saw of her baby was a _small_ smile. A _small _innocent coo…at the stroke of midnight—

**_(Eighteen Years Later)_**

The quiet seductive laughter that filled the small room, as the fired burned darkly through the night. The room was dim but you could slightly make out the couple lying on the bare floor. There bodies molded into one as the night grew old.

Her laughter merged into his deep chuckles as the glasses clanked. Eyes of cerulean blue stared innocently at the young man before her. Her silver locks fell over her shoulders slowly flowing to her body. A river of delight… His eyes roamed her body hungrily and in return _her_ eyes glinted dangerously.

They scooted closer to the flaring fire. Its flames lighting up the room, it dance merrily in depths of her eyes—

"You're a beauty."

"Why, thank you."

"I've heard...things about you..."

"Have you now."

"Yes..."

"Are you...afraid?"

He engraved her image into his soul; he engraved her laughter into his memory. This women before him was his other half. He couldn't live without her, and wouldn't dare. Her voice alone made him shudder, her kiss made him grow weak. What could a man do? He was a man now…at age eighteen he was content with where he was, but pity this fool that fell in love.

"No..."

…

**_Pity the fool. _**

…

She licked her lips in anticipation; her eyes were transfixed upon his neck. "Looking at something my sweet?" His voice was humorous as he closed the gap between there lips. Her hands traveled his body but they stopped at his neck. Parting the kiss she smiled sweetly as she pushed his head to the side. You could hear his breathing grow into gasps in excitement.

Kissing ever so softly, her tongue traveled hungrily over his skin. She bit his neck gently just to get a taste; the sound of his moans filled her ears. Her eyes watched as his blood dripped slowly as each drop fell to her lips. Her eyes grew dark as the fire flickered off. She left one last kiss before she bit down. Her eyes gleamed with the light of moon.

Screams filled the room, as he turned pale. His blue eyes turned into a stone grey, as his body grew lifeless. She licked her lips in satisfaction as her hands ruffled his short locks. "Goodbye my love…" Her voice was calm and steady as his eyes bore into her. His eyes were fill with **_hurt_**, **_betrayal_**, **_pain_** and **_love_**.

_"Goodbye"_

Her smile grew as she kissed him once more taking his last breath—

…

This continued year after year, her prey were all similar for they chose a life with her. Amazingly enough she had the heart to send a few back, to warn the others of what is to come. Live they will, but there men _belonged_ to her—

**_(Thousands of Years Later)_**

He paced about, worried out of his mind. The birth of his first child was on the way, and all he could do was wait. Waiting was torture, and he was anxious

to know what sex this baby was. Praying to God that it be a girl— A girl, all he wanted was healthy baby girl. Finally, after hours of wait, the joy filled cries rang through the air.

He ran. Ran. What he saw took his breath away. There his wife lay, with what looked like a frown upon her pretty face. _'Isn't she happy?' _he wondered. Upon closer inspection he discovered not one, but two—boys. His heart pounded heavily, his eyes teared. The town would greet the two new members of the Chiba family—

**_Mamoru—_**

**_Seiya—_**

They looked just like him, with eyes of blue, and hair of raven. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful… His hands clenched as he shifted under her gaze. His wife's loving green eyes gave him some small amount of comfort. They were alone in this room, with there newfound joy. He took his seat next to her in silence, in complete silence.

Taking Mamoru into his arms he cuddled with the newborn. Held him tight, and absolutely afraid to let go. With one hand holding the baby, the other stroked lovingly against his wife's silky strands of sunlight. "Thank you…" he whispered out.

Seiya was in her arms as she watched the display of emotion between father and son, the little baby in _her_ arms smiled. He gave her that toothless smile, that priceless smile. Grinning slightly she assured herself that everything was all right, that everything was ok.

"What now?" She asked.

"We wait, we pray."

He had always feared of having a boy…ever since his night with that mercifulness angel. She let him go. For some odd reason—she let him go. He remember her eyes of blue. He remembered her silver strands. She was centuries old, and yet still held her youth. A beauty was what she was. An angel trapped in hell.

He'd been told of these stories ever since he could remember. At first he thought them as lies. At first he thought his family was crazed. So on that night, the night of his eighteenth birthday he didn't sleep. He wanted to stay awake…to prove them wrong. Oh, but little did he know that he was the one that was indeed wrong.

She came. She came, and took him away. He was heaven one minute, and in hell the next. He could remember his thoughts right then.

_'How could someone that pretty be so cruel?'_

He saw what she did to the others. He saw her kill, and yet she kept him alive. He'd only been there for mere hours, but it felt like days. He loved it, and yet hated it. It was like he was meant to be there, meant to be her slave. She was kind, gentle, and sweet even. To him, and many others. It was hard to even consider that she could be this monster!

But she was—she was a monster. He hated her right now, but for some reason he loved her still. Don't get me wrong, he loved his wife dearly, but it was as if she was his first; his first love, his first everything. He couldn't forget her, and didn't want to.

He had two sons now. Two people to worry about…he was afraid out of his mind, and was going to be for the next eighteen years—and then some. He's been told by his grandfather—

…

_**"Some has tried to run. Some has tried to start off somewhere else…but you can't. She'll find you. If you are the blood of this town, she WILL find you. There isn't any use running, thinking it or even actually doing it. She's everywhere. She's inside each and every one of us."**_

…

Mamoru cooed in his arms—

…

**_"It's like a curse. She knows where we are, she knows us better then we know ourselves. It is said that it happen some time ago, when she use to be just an ordinary girl. Just an ordinary innocent child…"_**

…

What if someone took Mamoru and Seiya from him at this instant. Would they turn into her?

…

_**"She was special. She was different. At the point of birth, they took her away. At the exact point onto adulthood she took her first prey. She lives inside us, feeds from our soul, and our blood. She's everything that we would want, and everything that we wouldn't…"**_

…

What happened to this angel during those first eighteen years. What happened?

…

_**"Those who survive can always remember her, but for those who died…somehow did it willingly. When your with her you bare your soul to her kind eyes. When your with her your in the bliss-filled heaven--"**_

…

Deep within the shadows an angel stood watching; her cerulean orbs upon those sweet boys. She gave them a toothy grin, and they were the only ones that knew of her presence. Blowing a kiss to them both she retreated back with words that flowed through the soft breeze—

…

_**"See you soon loves…very soon--"**_

* * *

**_A/N_**- Hello again everyone, I guess that the new Believe isn't much of a hit, but its somewhat of a start. For those who stuck by me: Thank you. For you new readers out there I do hope that you continue to read. Review please! 

Next Chapter- **_Stories_**

**_Summary_**- Growing through the years these two have been told of the town myth—over and over…and over again; and like there father—they don't believe. There eighteenth birthday looms nearer, and oh does she know.

**_A/N_**- I'm sorry about the year changes…large ones in fact, but I hope everything turned out alright. Kind of boring because they aren't together yet, but I do hope that you guys continue to read! Review!

_**My Plea**_- How do you indent! I can no longer indent! Gah!

Leave me something!


End file.
